


If You Know What I Mean?

by CoolyCakeCove



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Humor, Randomness, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolyCakeCove/pseuds/CoolyCakeCove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Komaeda play a game where they must speak only in innuendos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Know What I Mean?

**Author's Note:**

> Dang Daniel, back at it again with the one shots!
> 
> (This contains innuendos, but it'll be nothing explicit nor will it contain any..."coarse" words or euphemisms...if you know what I mean?)

**If You Know What I Mean?**

_Hinata and Komaeda play a game where they must speak only in innuendos._

* * *

 

♡♥♡♥♡♥♡

"Er, Nanami, what is this?"

The Ultimate Gamer pushes the backs of Hinata Hajime and Komaeda Nagito, guiding them to Hinata's cabin. "Well...Komaeda-kun and Hinata-kun need to create memories together. And that's where games come in - they connect people."

Nanami lets go once inside Hinata's room, and the two boys face her.

"I can understand that part," smiles the Lucky Student. "But why is the game so..."

"Perverted," Hinata finishes.

"Haha, to the point, Hinata-kun!"

"I won't be playing because I'm already connected to both of you," Nanami says. "I figured slightly perverted games are more interesting on adolescent males...probably."

Hinata fumes. "What do you mean 'probably?'"

"Thank you, Nanami-san, for being so concerned over Hinata-kun and my relationship. But you don't have to be so worried. After all, I'm really not worth it - "

Hinata nudges Komaeda's arm before he could self-loathe anymore. "Yeah, okay, we get it, Nanami."

"Right. I'll be going - when you're done, you know where I'll be at." Nanami waves and leaves the room.

Hinata rubs his eyebrows. "We don't have to do this. She's not here. We could lie, you know."

Komaeda folds his arms over his chest and gasps. "Hinata-kun, I am appalled! You could hurt Nanami-san's feelings with lies! Besides..." - he beams - "I'd love to get closer to an Ultimate as yourself! We're rather similar, don't you know?"

"Stop sounding so weird...." With a puff, Hinata grabs the cue cards out his shirt pocket. On the card Nanami gave him reads the game they are supposed to play.

The game is called "If You Know What I Mean?" A scene is picked and the players must act in the scene, but every line must sound like an innuendo. An example would be: the scene is a hotdog stand. A line would be, "Would you like some _wieners,_ sir?"

It's a game of improvisation.

"Uh, Komaeda, where do you want the scene to be?"

Komaeda looks down at his feet thoughtfully. "Maybe ... a Class Trial!"

"Why a Class Trial?!"

"It felt fitting on this island," he smiles with a shrug.

"Okay, whatever that is....I'll go first. Uh, the court is in session...if you know what I mean?"

"Right. The truth will come out, if you know what I mean!"

"Yes. We'll find the guilty person, if you know what I mean."

"They'll be a pretty baaad person, Hinata-kun."

The ridiculous game makes Hinata laugh. "Yeah, and the young are usually innocent, if you know what I mean."

"Don't forget the judge's long gavel to start the session...."

Hinata snickers. "Of course you'd know how a gavel works."

"Exactly! With such a prominent object, I couldn't not see it!"

"...so you'd definitely want a gavel to bang with, huh?"

Komaeda smirks. "The sound it makes is so _powerful,_ huh, Hinata-kun?"

At this point, the other boy starts laughing. "I c-can't - I can't beat that! You win this round!"

"Yo yo, I heard laughing~! Ibuki wants to join~!"

Mioda bursts through Hinata's door, beaming.

"I thought I - no, you broke the lock," Hinata says.

"Ibuki is sorry~~~~! Look how many curly lines Ibuki said! It's totally genuine!"

Komaeda remains unperturbed by her sudden appearance. "Hello, Mioda-san! We were just playing a silly game. Would you like to join?"

Mioda tilts her head. "A game? Definitely in! How's it go?"

Hinata hands her the cue card that explains the game.

"Ibuki sees....'Kay, Ibuki choses the scene. Um....A concert!"

"Would you like to start, Mioda-san?"

"Yessir! Okay, you boys wanna stroke some guitars~?"

Hinata smiles. "Geez, you're straightforward. Uh, how about playing pianos, if you know what I mean?"

"I'd prefer a good kind of _dance_ only two can play," adds Komaeda.

"Oh-ho-ho! You're into that hardcore stuff, if you know what I mean?"

"Hardcore? Oh no, I'm into smooth jazz."

"Ah, you just wanna 'feel the beat,' right, Nagito-chan?"

He smirks, almost arrogantly. "Whatever gets my partner's heart pumping."

Hinata can no longer hold in his giggles. "You two are good at this."

"That's cuz you're just too innocent, Hajime-chan! We know how to put the 'rock' in 'rock and roll!'" Mioda hooks her arm around Komaeda's neck, which is slightly uncomfortable for Komaeda - but he'd never complain.

"Ah, yes. We know how to rock you out of this world."

"Great, then. I'd love to see your show, if you know what I mean."

"No probs! But it's only open during the reeaally late hours, if you know what Ibuki means~."

"It's probably pretty loud, huh?" Hinata says.

"Sooo loud we'll wake up the neighbors!"

"You should join us, Hinata-kun! The more, the merrier!"

"This game is so stupid...." He starts chuckling.

Mioda laughs along with Komaeda. "Boys, trust Ibuki! She could do this all night long, this game. Ibuki's got plenty of innuendos from sentences to acronyms."

"No doubt. So who wins?"

"I don't know. It was a pretty close game between Mioda-san and me, but I'll gladly let Mioda-san win."

Mioda whoops and ruffles Komaeda's messy hair. "Whoooo! I am the ULTIMATE PEVERT!"

" - did someone say 'pervert?'"

The atmosphere goes cold when the Ultimate Cook Hanamura Teruteru steps through Hinata's door.

"I think" - he combs his hair - "that title belongs to me, sweetheart ♥."

Mioda releases Komaeda and goes to face her new competition. "Teruteru-chan. You wanna go?"

"Oh, I am _always_ ready to go," he replies.

Komaeda stands beside Hinata and whispers, "I think we just began a war, Hinata-kun."

"The stupidest war ever." Hinata slaps his palm on his forehead.

"Oh please, Ibuki's next mood beyond sleepy and hungry is 'feisty!'"

"Ah, feisty just like my sweet bell peppers waiting just for you, perhaps?"

Mioda puts her hand over her eyes, searching. "They must be pretty small, huh?"

"Hmph, how unclassy!...but the most crass of spices stirs my batch up ♥."

Komaeda whispers again. "They're really good."

"Don't commentate this!"

"Yo, Hinata, I've this great idea - "

Another Ultimate comes through the broken door, this time Souda Kazuichi. He looks among the faces (noting Hinata shaking his head frantically) and says, "Oh, what's goin' on?"

Hinata groans.

Mioda hands the cue card to Souda; both he and the cook read its contents.

"Oh, baby, this game is too easy for me," Hanamura states.

"Ooooh, can I spectate?! I wanna see what goes down!"

Hinata starts to say: "Souda, you should go fix the lock - "

"Of course, Souda-kun!" Komaeda says. "With five participants, this game will surely become a feast! If you know what I mean?"

Hinata gives him a death glare. _This is probably happening only because he's a walking, unlucky magnet to everyone else but him._


End file.
